This invention relates to a mechanism for positioning a movable member which is arranged slidably with respect to a main body.
Heretofore, a positioning mechanism such as a locking mechanism or clicking mechanism for positioning a movable member which is slidable with respect to a main body has been made up of a number of independent components such as a locking pawl which engages with the movable member, a supporting mechanism for supporting the locking pawl, a spring for urging the locking pawl towards the movable member at all times, and an operating member for disengaging the locking pawl from the movable member by moving the locking pawl from the movable member.
That is, heretofore, in order to form a positioning mechanism such as a locking mechanism or clicking mechanism, it has been necessary to use a large number of components, and accordingly it has been rather troublesome to assemble the large number of components into the desired positioning mechanism.